mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai
Kai is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat series fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4. He later reappears in the current timeline as a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat X. He was released in Kombat Pack 3: Redemption, the second of the four alongside costumes for Reptile, Shinnok and Tanya. His individual pack was named The Golden Days Pack. About Kai Kai made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4 as a nimble and agile Nepali fighter of the Gurkha warrior class. Like Liu Kang, he is a Shaolin Monks and skilled martial artist with the ability to use fire in battle. Appearance In Mortal Kombat 4, Kai wears a dark red headband, sash, belt, and shin guards. He has baggy black pants, grey spiked wristbands, and has white tiger stripes on his body. Armageddon would mark a very drastic change in Kai's appearance. While his unlockable costume is based on his original appearance, his default appearance has him in a more armored look with corn rows and facial hair. In MKX, Kai wears an attire very similar to his Armageddon costume but is not as muscular. He also carries a new weapon, a Pata sword, on his back and uses it occasionally in combat. To also account for the 25 years that passed, he is noticeably older. * Nunchaku: Carries nunchuku on side. * Breakdance: Barefoot and knee guards are removed. * Enlightened: Shaved head and wears a headband. Combat characteristics Kai was part of the White Lotus Clan and trained with Liu Kang and Kung Lao. As a result, he has very nimble moves such as his Renegade Kick, and projectiles similiar to Liu Kang's albeit slightly different in terms of execution like his Downward and Upward Fireball. Variations * Nunchaku: Unlocks specific attacks and combos utilizing nunchaku. * Breakdance: Gains Dragon's Feet and additional kick-involved attacks. * Enlightened: Gains Qigong and Heightened. Signature Moves *'Downward Fire Ball:' Kai shoots a fireball into the ground, juggling his opponent. This move can also be performed in the air. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Upward Fire Ball:' Kai launches a ball of fire into the sky, where it then slams down onto his opponent's head. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Renegade Kick:' Kai charges up and unleashes a powerful flaming kick that knocks his opponent down. In MKX, he charges his foot in front of him and charges at the opponent. It is called Charge Kick. (MK:A, MKX) **'Nomad Kick', adds two hits of armor and increased damage. *'Rising Heel:' Kai ducks to the ground then slides, unleashing a powerful flaming kick that launches his opponent up and back. (MK:A) *'Air Fist:' Kai rises and punches his opponent while they are in the air. (MK4, MKG) *'Hand Stand:' Kai moves into a hand stand position and can kick his opponent's stomach or face. Kai can also rotate on one hand and spin his legs like propellers, kicking his opponent repeatedly. (MK4, MKG) *'Lunging Roundhouse:' Kai lunges forward and finishes with a roundhouse kick, sending his opponent flipping sideways a half-screen distance away. (MK4, MKG) *'Grand Master Swipe:' Kai does a cartwheel then a grand master swipe flip to pop the opponent up. (MKX) *'Tornado:' Kai does a tornado spin kick that knocks the opponent down. (MKX) *'Slide:' Kai slides on his side to strike the opponent. This can be followed up with a uppercut kick or a sweep kick. (MKX) **'Skid Marks', adds two hits of armor, a second kick and increased damage on followings attack. *'Dive Bomb:' Kai, from air, lands on the opponent's face. (MKX) ** Gurkha Bomb, adds two hits of armor and slides them on the ground for further damage. *'Dragon's Feet:' Kai engulfs his feet in flames, increasing the damage of his kicks for some time. (MKX - Breakdance) *'Qigong:' Kai's Super Meter will not drain for one enhanced attack. Unless blocked, this move will instantly end when hit by the opponent. Recharge: 7 seconds after move is executed. (MKX - Enlightenment) *'Heightened:' Kai's Stamina Meter will not drain for a short time. Unless blocked, this move will instantly end when hit by the opponent. Recharge: 5 seconds after move is executed. (MKX - Enlightenment) *'X-Ray Move - Lost and Found:' Kai, in air, does a front flip kick, with his foot on fire, on the opponent to initiate the x-ray. He then taps their pressure points, weakening their muscles and making them kneel. Then he head butts them in the forehead, shattering it and sending them back, still unable to move. He finishes by front-flipping on their chest, stomping on their jaw, and shattering it. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Kai rapidly punches the opponent in the chest four times, then backhand slaps them to make them turn around before drop kicking them from behind. His Throw, however, changes in each variation. (MKX) **Kai does a nunchaku demonstration before smashing the side of the opponent's face with it. (MKX - Nunchaku) **Kai power kicks the opponent, then does a cartwheel kick and a roundhouse kick to send them back. (MKX - Capoeira) *Abilities (MK:TA) **TBA Fatalities *'Headshot': Kai levitates in front of his opponent and throws a fireball at his opponent's head, decapitating them. (MK4, MKG) *'One into Two': Kai lifts his opponent above him and rips him/her into two pieces. (MK4, MKG) Brutalities *'Cast Away:' Kai kicks out a perfect circular hole in the opponent after completing his Spring Kick combo. No prerequisites. (MKX) *'A Little Landscaping:' Kai smashes the opponent's face, exposing the cratered skull, after meter burning his Dive Kick. Must have at least one bar of meter. (MKX) *'Snap Back:' Kai hits the opponent, with any variation of his Batter'd combo, hard enough to make their neck twist 180 degrees. Must land a 10-hit combo during match. (MKX - Nunchaku) *'Go Long:' Kai kicks the opponent's head off and into the screen after executing his Throw. Must be on the right side of screen. (MKX - Breakdance) *'Stay Gold:' Kai completely obliterates the opponent's face after stomping on their repeatedly following his last X-Ray attack hit. Must hold Down during final hit. (MKX - Enlightenment) Trivia *In various development stages, the Machete, White Lotus Staff and Lightning Staff were all supposed to be his weapons. *Kai's alternate costume is his appearance in Mortal Kombat 4, but without the facial hair and braids. *Similar to how Liu Kang was based on Bruce Lee (who also had students), it is possible that Kai is based on Bruce Lee's private student, Kareem Abdul-Jabaar. *Kai was going to appear in Mortal Kombat X's story mode but he was replaced with Bo' Rai Cho. *Though he has the lowest count of special moves in the game, he has highest amount of combos throughout each variation. *He is the same height as Reptile. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, does a front flip forward. *Taunt: He stretches. *When both characters are ready, he gestures the opponent to look him then he turns and runs before doing a front flip off-screen. Intro: *When he speaks first, he does a side flip in before saying his first line; then pans his boot as its gears shift around (foot in Breakdance as fire begins to burn under it) (the opponent says their line); then he gets in his fighting style movement as he says his second line. *When he speaks second, he walks in on his hands; (the opponent says their line) the opponent) [he stops and removes one hand from the handstand while being faded out; he engulfs his hand in fire and does a one-hand handstand pushup as he says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: ** Nunchaku: Nunchaku. ** Breakdance: A boombox. ** Enlightenment: Hands in prayer. *Breaker: Does a backflip. **Air Breaker: Gets in a meditation pose and blasts them back. *Alternate Color: Crimson Red. **Original Costume - Red on outfit turns crimson red. *If he wins a round, gets in his levitating mediation pose and then grounds himself. *If he wins too close to the opponent, he does a round off to back flip away from the opponent. *If he loses a round, he does a kip up. *Outro: Kai does a flare to airflare breakdance, with his feet are on fire, then does a one-hand handstand after 4 spins. *After Brutality: Does a handstand and points at the player (fourth wall). He also says a line. *Before Faction Kill: He does an Indian Step Drill breakdance move. Quotes About Gameplay: *''"Kai is a fast rushdown character with endless combo opportunities but limited special moves and no projectiles."'' *'Kombat Klass:' Kai vs. Bo' Rai Cho to open. **Part 1:"..." **Part 2: "I'm faster than any reptile." "(Nunchaku in-depth)" **Part 3: "Ain't no school like the old school." "(Breakdance in-depth)" **Part 4: "I'll try not to kill you this time." "(Enlightenment in-depth)" **Part 5: ... Gallery Add. Category:Venommm Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above